The Voice (Season 37):
The thirty-seventh season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on September 24, 2029 on NBC. Pharrell Williams returned to the red chair as well as Adam, Alicia, and Blake. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Pharrell Williams, Alicia Keys, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are: Khalid for Team Adam, Daniel Caesar for Team Pharrell, Halsey for Team Alicia, and Maren Morris for Team Blake. Dan Reynolds was the universal mentor for all teams during the Knockout Rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped June 14-16, 2029, began airing when the season premiered on September 24, 2029. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (September 24)' 'Episode 2 (September 25)' 'Episode 3 (October 1)' 'Episode 4 (October 2)' 'Episode 5 (October 3)' The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on October 8, 9, 15, & 16. Season thirty-seven's battle round advisors are Khalid for Team Adam, Daniel Caesar for Team Pharrell, Halsey for Team Alicia, and Maren Morris for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 37. For the knockouts, Dan Reynolds was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The knockouts aired on October 22 & 23. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (October 29 30, & 31) The Live Playoffs will air on October 29, 30, & 31, 2029 and will comprise episodes 13, 14, and 15 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (November 6 & 7) The Top 12 performed on Monday, November 6, 2029, with results following on Tuesday, November 7, 2029. Week 3: Top 11 (November 13 & 14) The Top 11 performed on Monday, November 13, 2029, with results following on Tuesday, November 14, 2029. Week 4: Top 10 (November 20 & 21) The Top 10 performed on Monday, November 20, 2029, with results following on Tuesday, November 21, 2029. Week 5: Top 9 (November 27 & 28) The Top 9 performed on Monday, November 27, 2029, with results following on Tuesday, November 28, 2029. Week 6: Semifinals (December 4 & 5) The Top 8 performed on Monday, December 4, 2029, with results following on Tuesday, December 5, 2029. 'Week 7: Finals (May 14 & 15)' The Top 4 performed on Monday, December 11, 2029, with the final results following on Tuesday, December 12, 2029. This week, the four finalists will perform an original song, a duet with the coach, and a solo song. As with previous seasons, there is no iTunes bonus multiplier applied to songs performed in the finale episodes; all iTunes votes received for the six weeks leading to the finale will be cumulatively added to online, phone and app finale votes for each finalist. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received